Current earth reinforcing systems are used during the creation of roadways and other projects to stabilize, for example, soil and other materials. However, many current systems use modular elements that are fastened together to form a reinforcing structure. The modular elements may shift with respect to one another, which creates binding and may damage the integrity of the reinforcing structure. In addition, such structures often create an axial force on the underling elements when the material being reinforced is compressed.
Accordingly, what is needed is a system and method for addressing these and similar issues.